Mummy Holmes
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Eudora Holmes comes over to Holmes Manor and spends the day with her sons. Can the two of them come through it still themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_Eudora Holmes, the name sent shivers down Mycroft's spine.  
But it was impossible to avoid that name, and certainly impossible to avoid the person behind it. Eudora was coming over to see how Mycroft had been managing Holmes Manor.  
Sherlock was to be coming over as well; it would be a "Family Dinner" as their mother had called it.  
Spending one whole day with his mother and his brother…Great._

"When is she supposed to arrive?" Sherlock asked slouching into his chair as though he had no way of holding himself upright. Mycroft pulled out his pocketwatch clicking it open, "She said approximately ten o clock so it will most likely be noon by the time she arrives," he said sardonically. Sherlock made a face, "Soon, Sherlock."  
"Do you suppose she really intends to see this place, or does she have her usual ulterior motives?" Sherlock asked suddenly, making Mycroft shift uncomfortably in his chair, "She always has ulterior motives for what she does," he said blandly, "The question we should be asking is what they are."

The familiar shouts that suddenly filled the room made both men shoot to standing positions.  
"What on earth is this?! I'm not allowed in my own home now without an ID!?"  
Mycroft cursed silently pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number, "Hello? Yes she's safe let her in before she scales the fence," he said tersely. Sherlock let out a deep chuckle, finding this highly amusing.

Eudora pulled in through the driveway, then stepped free of the vehicle just as her sons came outside.  
She didn't look much different from the last time they had seen her (which had been more than twenty years ago) she was thin and elegant with long graying black hair that fell over her should.  
Her skin was pale and she had prominent cheekbones like Sherlock, coupled with a pair of cold gray eyes which was passed on through the family.  
She stood rather precariously on two strapped high heels, also adorned in a long rather old fashioned blue dress.  
"Boys!" Eudora stepped gingerly over to her sons giving them each a peck on the cheek and a welcoming hug, "Oh, how I have missed your faces," she said blinking heavily mascara'd eyelashes.  
"We missed you as well, mummy," Mycroft said trying his best to smile. Sherlock downright refused to do so; instead he stood rather like a bird with his hands tucked into his pockets with hunched shoulders and gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

Eudora stepped back, "My, my how wonderful you both look so grown up! Mycroft stop standing so straight you look like a pencil."

There it was, Eudora's favorite pastime was finding the smallest things she disliked and forcing her opinions onto her children, and almost every time-it worked.  
Mycroft allowed his posture to change, standing slightly more like Sherlock. Eudora made a small "hm" noise, "No, definitely stand tall," she said finally, "You look better as a pencil."

**(K, this will include three parts**

**Mycroft  
Sherlock  
and United.**

**I will try to post the next chapter this week! *Some incentive would be if you were to review ;D*  
I'm planning on making Mummy Holmes a little bit more…Cruel, and judgmental and a little bit obsessed.)**


	2. Mycroft

Mycroft-

"Sherlock sweetie, go upstairs and prepare my room," Eudora Holmes said smoothly, "I shall be staying the night."  
Mycroft resisted the urge to rub his temples; he could feel the stress bubbling up already. Sherlock nodded, not replying to her order.  
The eldest son watched as his younger brother left, soon realizing that he was alone with Eudora. "So Myc," Eudora said walking around the room checking for dust on countertops, Mycroft smiled, "Yes?" he asked knowing that she would find nothing unsatisfactory about the Manor.

"I feel that I must state, that you do not need to wear a suit just because you are rich," she said tersely. Mycroft didn't reply, she didn't know of his occupation nor did he intend to tell her, she would never believe it.  
"I prefer to wear them," he said simply. The woman nodded, "Makes you look thicker," she commented before exiting the room to go check another. Mycroft wasn't completely certain what she meant by "thicker" whether she was referring to the physical sense or the mental.  
"Myc, why is there no food in your refrigerator and why are there files in the lettuce crisper?!"

Mycroft found himself almost jogging into the kitchen, snatching the files from his mother's hands quickly as soon as he arrived.  
He had forgotten that they were in there!  
He had been rather out of it lately, perhaps the thought of mummy coming to visit putting all other thoughts out of his mind. "The fridge makes a good filing system," he said good humoredly.

Eudora's brow furrowed, "What do you eat?" she questioned.  
Mycroft replied tersely, "Food mother, I do believe it is what most people consume."

He didn't feel like telling her that he either didn't eat at all or went only to (quite expensive) restaurants. Eudora didn't reply, giving him an un-amused glare.  
The tall woman leaned against one of the polished kitchen counters, her gray eyes going over her son's form before she spoke, "It is lucky for you that your father left us wealthy," she said tersely, "You would be out on the streets!"  
Mycroft tensed, "I have employment," he replied.  
Eudora sniffed disdainfully, "Yes, some low life's job where you have no career advancements!" she said loudly. Mycroft had to control himself to keep from yelling back, instead listening as his mother berated him, "You were always the stupid one as soon as you were born I could tell! So much promise running down the drain because of your laziness!"

Mycroft didn't reply, letting the words sink in.  
Was she right?  
No, of course not. He was the British Government!  
But what if…?

Eudora had a smug look on her face, she was well aware that Mycroft had rather low self-esteem, and her opinion mattered to him.  
The woman let her smile drop perhaps that was too much?  
She spoke again with a different subject hoping not to rectify but to cover up her words, "I assume that you kept an eye on Sherlock."  
Mycroft nodded, "I did," his words were bland; he knew very well why he had to do it. Because she left! He shoved all emotions away as he continued, "I believe that he is doing alright for himself, though I do keep an eye on him just to be sure."  
Eudora crossed her arms, "Oh yes, you did such a good job!" she said sarcastically, "When I left he was completely in shambles!"

Mycroft's brow furrowed, "Before you left he was only a teenager," he said, "And since then he has improved his actions, gained a friend, and has solved many crimes," he said.  
Eudora shoved a chunk of black hair behind her ear, "You know what I am talking about," she said coldly. Mycroft had to think for a moment before he realized what she meant.

He felt suddenly tense, he didn't like to think about it yet he knew his mother ought to know that her youngest son has not taken cocaine in years, at least not that he knew about.  
"Sherlock has not taken any _*substance*_ in a long time," he said.  
A strange light seemed to appear in Eudora's eyes, "You mean he's off the uhh?" she waved her hand in a circle which meant "drugs" basically. She had always had trouble uttering the word after her project had thrown his life away for them.

Mycroft nodded, realizing too late that his mother had the familiar light in her eyes! "Mummy," he said too late because she walked away.

She was going to talk to Sherlock.

**Not as long or as good as I had planned and it's a bit shrt…Meh, it's up to you whether it's good or not. Lol**

**So, I have created the two ways that Eudora treats her children.  
Mycroft's is just complete put downs and her being ashamed of him without having any proof. She shoves him to the dirt, without knowing that he is really above her.  
And it seems to work on him…Don't know why, perhaps he has so few people that he's close to he takes her words as truth because there is no one else.  
Sherlock's shall be explained, next chapter.**

**Anyways!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Sherlock

Sherlock-

Sherlock leaned against the bed post lost in thought, thinking of the day his mother left for America. He was left with Mycroft… He wrinkled his nose at the thought, he had tried to delete those memories but some emotional barrier was always made.  
That was one of the many reasons why emotions were weakness!

"SHERLY!"

The high pitched yell made the Holmes boy flinch and almost fall over, but his quick reflexes had him standing normally again.  
His mother entered the room and ran towards him; he pulled away with disgust as she pulled him into a hug, "Oh my baby! Is it true what Mycy says?"  
Sherlock tensed further than before, "I don't know, what is it that _Mycy _says?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

Eudora pulled herself away from the hug and held him at arm's length, "That you are off the uhhh" she made a circle motion with her hand, Sherlock's brow furrowed for a moment before he realized what she meant.  
This was not good; he was going to kill Mycroft!

"I am, I haven't in years," he said, resigned to telling the truth.  
Eudora stepped away from him; her hands removed from his arm Sherlock relaxed his muscles.  
"Then I have a proposition that I just know that you won't turn down," she said excitedly. Sherlock prepared for what she was going to say.  
"I want you to come back to America with me, work with me! It holds career advancements, and I know that you could make it darling you're the smartest out of all of those dullards back there," she said pointing a finger behind her as though her coworkers were actually there.

Sherlock didn't say anything for a long time, his mouth forming one thin line.  
Finally he spoke with as level a tone as he could manage, "I am already doing what I wish to do."

"And what is that darling? Are you a pirate?" Eudora said harshly, "No, wait! You're a consulting detective!" she through her hands up in exasperation. "Dearest one," she stepped forward and ran her hand through his dark curls like she had done when he was a child, "Consulting detective is not a job fit for your level intelligence, I'm sure it was when you were…You know…But now!" she smiled as warmly as she could at her son, "Now you are ready to step up to your full potential!"

Sherlock stared at her with disbelief, how could she not understand? He wouldn't say that he was happy most of the time where he was, but perhaps contented. He had never been contented before.  
He couldn't leave John for one thing…Was he thinking up reasons not to? The answer had to be no!  
"N-"  
Before Sherlock could finish that one simple word Eudora spoke, her tone cold as ice, "You will think about it! You will sleep here tonight and in the morning you will tell me your answer," she said, "And you had better think hard, because you might make the wrong decision. You are the greatest mind out there, and you shouldn't be wasting it here."

Sherlock was lost for words (an uncommon occurrence) was she right?  
Was he wasting his life?  
He was so smart, how could he have done something so stupid?

Eudora smiled patted his cheek, "Good boy."  
With that she exited the room to go see the rest of the manor house, her heels making a loud clicking sound against the hardwood.

Sherlock blinked his eyes as though coming out of a fog, what was wrong with him? Since when did the great Sherlock Holmes doubt himself like that?  
He needed to do something before she got into his head enough for him to say "yes" to her!

The young man knew that he needed help, as much as he despised it. And the only man at his disposal was Mycroft.  
Was he so pathetic that he needed his brother's help? At the sound of his mother laughing in another room he knew the answer was yes.

He was pathetic, if only in one category.

**Sorry this one took so long!  
I got distracted by other fanfiction ideas, and then I had to leave for a couple days to a place that had no internet… You get the idea.**

**Eudora lifts Sherlock up by complimenting his intelligence (which deserves it, seriously) but then she thinks that he's throwing away his life by not doing what she planned so makes it seem as though his choices are the stupidest ones ever made.**

**Next chapter I bring both brothers together for hopeful helping each other and some hilarities. **


	4. United

United-

"Mycroft!"

Mycroft snapped awake, the pitch blackness around him indicating that he was still underneath his four layers of blankets. "What?" he complained, pulling his pillow closer, his voice muffled by his bedding. "I know you're under there somewhere now get out and talk to me!"

Sherlock?

Mycroft let out a soft groan, a small part of his brain screaming for him to go back to sleep. Instead he managed to get his arm out of the coverings and was then able to pull his blankets off of his head. It was still somewhat dark outside, but bright enough so that he could see Sherlock's face. He deduced that it was probably 4:30 to 5:00 in the morning.  
"What is it?" he questioned trying to shift himself into a better position. Sherlock was looking grim which didn't bode well for him ever going back to sleep.  
"it's mum," Sherlock said tersely. Mycroft sat up, blankets still covering his legs, "What about her?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as though Mycroft should have been able to read his mind, "She wants me to go back to America with her!"  
The eldest of the two restrained himself from yawning widely, instead gave him a somewhat worried look, "And you believe that you might say yes?" he asked. Sherlock began to pace, "She's relentless," he said running his pale fingers through his hair. Mycroft sighed through his nose, "Do stop pacing you're giving me a headache."  
Sherlock stopped long enough to send a glare at him before he continued.  
"How could you have told her that I was-"  
"Obviously, this is my fault," Mycroft interrupted dryly. Sherlock gave him a pointed look which said that it was exactly what he was saying. Mycroft sighed, "Alright then, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sherlock stopped pacing, "Talk to her!" he said in an obviously agitated tone of voice, "She listens to you doesn't she? Precious Mycy."  
Mycroft let out a rather sudden and ungentlemanly laugh that made Sherlock step back in surprise. "Are you serious? How on earth am I precious Mycy?!"  
"Well now let's see," the youngest of the two tapped his chin, "How about we go back to the time when mum punished _me _for playing pirates with you and of course did not punish _you_."

Mycroft rubbed his temples, "You still remember that do you? Firstly may I remind you that we were children" he sighed, "And that she believed that Pirates was just the game for (in her eyes, do not hold me to that.) stupid little Mycroft where as her perfect Sherlock was too important and intelligent for the game."  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Do you really believe that?"  
"I know that."

"You will never stop feeling sorry for yourself will you," Sherlock groaned, which had Mycroft sitting straight as a pencil, "I'm feeling sorry for myself now? Look in the mirror Sherlock see the look of pity you hold for yourself."  
The youngest of the two gave a cold laugh, "I would but there are no mirrors in the house you cracked them all," he smirked.  
Mycroft rolled his eyes, "A pedestrian attempt at an insult dear brother," he smirked back. Sherlock began pacing again, "Shall I try again?"  
"Oh please don't, I don't think I can take any more," he mocked, which had Sherlock pacing faster, "Well if you prefer I could talk about your unnatural need to please Mummy."  
Mycroft stiffened, "Of course you couldn't possibly understand why someone would wish to please another."  
"It's called sucking up Mycroft!"

(Ten minutes later give or take a few seconds)

"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Did you delete it? Alright I'll refresh your memory, me at the age of fifteen tied to a chair."

"BOYS!"

Both men stopped their seemingly endless argument (which had gone on without any shouting might I add) to look at Eudora Holmes who was standing in the doorway, she had an amused yet warm smile on her face which she often wore when her two sons were arguing.  
Mycroft found the energy to climb out of bed, "Ah," was all he could utter. Sherlock was even blanker, his mouth appeared to be glued shut.  
"Breakfast downstairs, ten minutes," Eudora said, still smiling, "And do stop that infernal arguing, you can be heard from downstairs."  
They both nodded.  
"Mycroft, get dressed. Sherlock, comb your rats nest you call hair. I repeat, ten minutes."  
Eudora turned around and walked away, a small giggle echoing throughout the house. Sherlock relaxed.  
Mycroft sat himself back down on the bed, "I apologize for my…Childish, behavior," he rectified, "It seems we are no closer to solving your problem."

Sherlock nodded sullenly, "Indeed."  
Mycroft ignored the fact that Sherlock had not apologized, he was used to it. He bent down and retrieved a new pair of socks from under his bed then set to putting them on his feet.  
"The fact of the matter is," Sherlock said knowingly, "that neither of us can defend ourselves."  
Mycroft was quick to pick up on his meaning, "So the best course of action is to defend each other."  
"As much as I despise it."  
"I won't take anything you say into account," Mycroft added. "And neither will I take yours," Sherlock said replied.  
"Alright then, perhaps we should hurry before mummy comes up to get us."  
"Indeed."

(Ten minutes later-exactly)

Sherlock pushed past Mycroft to be first to sit at the table, just because he could. He could see the weariness that Mycroft was feeling, like when they were children…Sherlock switched his focus to his mother who placed a plate with an omelette, two eggs, and three rashers of bacon!  
"Eat all of it," she instructed.  
Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the food, it would all slow him down horribly! She acted as though he _never _at when in fact he had eaten just the day before yesterday!

With Mycroft –of course- the portion was that of a regular person before Eudora put down her own plate and sat down, "Enjoy," she smiled.  
Sherlock thought for a moment –as he ate teaspoons at a time- that perhaps his mother had forgotten briefly of their encounter yesterday, but as it always goes, as soon as the thought had crossed her mind- "Have you given any thought into my proposal?" she asked folding her hands on her lap, food forgotten.

Mycroft gave Sherlock a quick but pointed look before looking down at his plate so that Eudora would not notice.  
Sherlock reasoned that the best time to argue with his mother would be when she was leaving, so he said simply, "Yes, but not to the full extent."  
Eudora nodded, "Always a careful boy," she said sweetly, reaching over and running her pale fingers through his dark curls.

(Even later)

"It seems that Holmes Manor is in at least somewhat capable hands," Eudora said, resigned to that fate. She couldn't help but notice the looks her sons were giving each other, what were they planning?  
"Sherlock," she said loudly, making Sherlock stand up straight. It amazed her how well she could get their attentions, she'd seen others try to do it and they had all failed horribly.

Eudora put her hands on her hips where was that car? "Sherlock, have you made your decision? And perhaps I should point out that one of us knows the right answer."  
Sherlock gave another one of those looks at Mycroft and her own eyes narrowed. Sherlock took in one long breath before answering, "I know, that person is myself. I am going to stay here."

Eudora couldn't say she was horribly surprised by his answer, yet she still feigned surprise for his benefit, "Oh?" she let her tone become dangerous, seeing the pleasing reaction that brought.  
"Did you put him up to this?" she turned on Mycroft, she remembered suddenly the fact that Sherlock was in Mycroft's room.  
She highly doubted that he came in there to argue!

Mycroft's brow furrowed, "You believe that I instructed Sherlock to stay here?" he asked with a touch of humor in his tone. Eudora didn't appreciate it.  
"I imagine that you have grown attached to him over the time you spent together," she said dryly. Mycroft seemed to choke for a moment, a small nearly invisible act but Eudora knew what it meant. He couldn't admit to caring about him without breaking his façade, but it was quite clear that he wanted to tell her that "Of course I'm attached to him, he's my brother!"

She smirked, "I see," she remarked. Sherlock seemed to turn on her without warning, "Perhaps he wouldn't have grown attached to me had you been there to raise me."  
Eudora's eyes widened, "I was following my career!"  
"And he is following his."  
That time it was Mycroft who spoke, having recovered.

Eudora raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? But there is no chance for him to advance in the job he has," she stated firmly.  
Mycroft stepped forward with a dangerous smile, one she had never seen on him. At least not aimed towards her!  
"I'm sure we all know that the only one that cares about that is you."

Eudora sniffed disdainfully, "Why is it you are speaking for Sherlock? Surely even you believe that he can speak for himself. How do you have _anything _to say on the matter of career advancements?" she gave a superior smile.  
Sherlock sighed heavily, resigned to something that Eudora couldn't grasp. "May I please point out," he said in a dull tone, "That he _is _the _British Government, _you must admit that chances for advancements are scarce due to the fact that he doesn't have anywhere to advance too.."  
"Sherlock you know that is not true," Mycroft pointed out, "I have masters."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, "My point still stands," he said through gritted teeth.

Eudora was left speechless, Sherlock had never really lied to her. How could one person- and Mycroft no less- be the British Government?!  
Why was Sherlock spurring her offers? She thought that he would be happy to improve his nearly perfect self!

She let every word said sink in, until she felt completely unsure of herself. Finally the sleek black car pulled up behind her, and a man stepped out to open the door for her.  
Eudora swallowed, "I suppose this means that I must leave," she said quietly. Her sons nodded.  
She put on a fake smile, "I will return next year," she promised stepping forwards to give both of them soft kisses on their cheeks.  
"I suspected as much," Mycroft said good humoredly, the dangerous smile vacated as quickly as it had arrived.  
Sherlock looked at the ground, "Goodbye mother," he said with a huff. Eudora restrained a giggle, instead she ran her fingers once again through his hair, "Goodbye darling."

Eudora stepped into the vehicle, giving a wave with one solitary pale hand. As the she drove away from Holmes Manor, she mused, that perhaps Sherlock would change his mind with more time to wait. And that Mycroft would see sense that being the British Government was a job more suited to a more intelligent person.

The End!

**Hey, worked on this chapter for a while…Not exactly happy with it, but you've waited for a long time so you can have it ;)  
If you have found any problems with this Fic please point it out! I am not going to be offended or anything, and criticism (Constructive criticism) helps me to improve! (Which I really need to do)**

**Please review!**

**(Phew, one less story to forget to write about-lol)**


End file.
